Currently, magnetic materials are applied to various devices such as inductor elements, electromagnetic wave absorbers, magnetic inks, and antenna apparatuses, and are considered as very important materials. These components utilize the characteristics of the real part of the magnetic permeability (real part of the relative permeability) or the imaginary part of the magnetic permeability (imaginary part of the relative permeability) μ″ carried by magnetic materials, in accordance with the purpose. For example, inductance elements or antenna apparatuses utilize high μ′ (and low μ″), while electromagnetic wave absorbers utilize high μ″. Accordingly, when such components are actually used as devices, the characteristics μ′ and μ″ should be controlled in accordance with the frequency band of use of the equipment.
In recent years, an adjustment of the frequency band of use of the equipment to higher frequencies is underway, and thus there is an urgent need for the development of a magnetic material having excellent characteristics with high μ′ and low μ″ at high frequencies.